1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shielded electrical connectors of the type used to connect together with a mating electrical connector. Such connectors are typically with a multiple wire computer cable to connect circuit boards and other computer and computer peripheral components.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Regulations of the FCC relating to electromagnetic fields, particularly RF fields generated by computer equipment, have prompted the increased use of shielding in cables and electrical connectors. One shielding system is discussed in two prior patents to Frantz et al, namely U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,582,384 and 4,585,292, which disclose mating "clamshell" shields that mate together with the metal outer shell of an insulating connector housing which has a plurality of terminals therein. The shields are stamped from a sheet metal and are provided with pressure relief vents so that when an overmolded insulating jacket is applied to the shielded connector, the vents can pop open to relieve excess pressure However, in practice, the connectors disclosed in these patents have suffered from problems during overmolding with an outer plastic shell. Indeed, the problems of these connectors are similar to problems which had been noted with prior art unvented shields. In particular, the high pressures generated during the overmolding operation may crush the shields and/or cause components of a connector to become dislocated. Consequently, the terminals in the connector are splayed and misaligned so that the connector is either useless or requires substantial rework to correct the alignment before use. The prior art connector 510 in FIG. 8 illustrates the problem. As can be seen, there are two rows of pin terminals 512 in the connector and end pin receiving connectors 514. However, various of the pin terminals and pin receiving terminals, and particularly the end terminals 512 and 514, are misaligned. These terminals 512 and 514 are neither perpendicular to the vertical plane of the connector face nor parallel to the correctly aligned pins. Consequently, they will be difficult to mate with corresponding terminals in a mating connector. This problem is compounded when the overmolding material has flowed into the shielded area and then polymerized into a solid, encasing the wires and connectors and freezing them in their misaligned positions. Crushing of the shields during overmolding also poses the potential risk of creating improper and undesirable electrical connections among the various connectors contained therein.
It would be desirable if the problem of misaligned connectors inherent in the prior art could be resolved. This problem is addressed and resolved by the present invention as set forth hereafter.